Kagome's trust
by Arima15
Summary: Kagome gets kidnapped by Sesshomaru as she runs from a scene between Inuyasha and Kikyou...now trapped in Sesshomaru's house Kagome has to obey his rules....will she get away or enjoy being told what to do...?
1. Chapter 1

A/N- When things are in () it's either a translation or a note from mwa. Ta ta… enjoy!!

Kagome's Trust Gone then Found Again

Chapter 1: New Things Happen

Kagome sat in the room that Sesshomaru had provided for her. It was well furnished and must have had one of the best decorators in Feudal Japan. She had guessed she had been in here at least a few days, there were trays of food set on a table at the end of her bed. 'How many days have I been here?' She wondered. She had run into Sesshomaru while she was running away from that horrible scene. Sesshomaru had taken her 'captive' to trade for the Tetsusaiga, but she didn't want to be traded and knew that as long as Inuyasha had that whore with him, he wouldn't need her there. Inuyasha had betrayed her for the last time. 'I've put up with his bull-shit for so long, him and that stupid bitch can go to hell for all I care. Screw him.' She thought to her self as she recalled what had happened.

Flashback

Kagome threw her bag over the side of the well, she had just arrived, a little late, but had gotten there none the less. 'Where is he? He said he would meet me here.' "Inuyasha… where are you?" She walked around the clearing for a few minutes, maybe he was just a little late, too, or had gone to the village because he was tired of waiting. She finally found him. "Oh Inuyasha there you…INUYASHA!!!" She screamed, mostly out of surprise. He was up in a tree with Kikyou. The very same tree that he had taken her in just a few days back. He had said that he wanted her to be his mate as soon as this was all over. Kagome couldn't take it, they weren't even 'mated' yet and he was already cheating on her. So she ran away and vowed never to return. As she was running she ran into something hard and fell to the ground. 'Shit! I'm gonna die, and I know it.' She slowly opened her eyes and looked up to find Sesshomaru standing there with a smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes. 'Oh, it's only the evil ass of the west himself.'

"Ah lucky me. Just the person I was looking for." He said in a calm tone. Kagome stood and brushed herself off.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?"

"The Tetsusaiga of course, you stupid wench. What else would I waste my time with."

"Oh! Onegai shimashita, yurushite kudasai." She said in a mocking tone as she grabbed a piece of her skirt on each side and did a small bow, in almost "courteous" gesture. (Please, (with deep meaning and feeling), forgive me.)

"Shut up, bitch! I don't need your mouth. You were not asked to speak. Now where is my lowly half brother?" She stared at him and smirked. He told her not to speak and she was gonna push her limits. "I asked you a question bitch. Answer me!" He glared at her.

"Up in a tree with Kikyou." Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly at the mention of the dead Miko's name. He hated her smell, dirt and bones, and now that she mentioned it, he got the whiff of the horrible smell.

"I see. Well then," He grabbed her by her forearm, and made her walk. "I shall take you with me then."

End Flashback

Kagome snorted at the memory. "I guess I fainted because… when I woke up… I was here. Bastard, he had no right to touch me. Oh, when I get my hands on that son of a bitch… " There was a loud knock on the door. "Um… come in?" Sesshomaru peaked his head around the door then walked in.

"Ah so your awake. Such a bad mouth for a lady. Although, you are of lower rank then myself so you are not such a lady." Kagome's eyes widened as she started to get mad, but there was still the hint of fear in her aura and scent. "I know your afraid of me you pathetic human. Suck it up! You'll be here for awhile." He almost yelled at her. He was now standing next to her. He sniffed. "You might want to take a bath, you smell, the hot springs are this way. Follow me." He turned to leave and she got up and followed him.

'Kami sure does hate me. Why in the hell did I get stuck with this ass hole. Why couldn't I have been killed by some big youkai or something. Baka! I can't even get killed right.' She sighed and was shocked when Sesshomaru lead her to the springs. She would have thought he would have taken her to the ones used by the servants that she saw running around the palace.

He lead her to a large room with five small springs, the room was beautiful. It was as though it was found in the middle of the forest and picked up and placed here. There was even a little waterfall on the right side of the room.

"There's a yukata and kimono over there for when you're done." He said as he began to remove his outer kimono, then he removed the remaining items and tossed them aside, by the time he was done, Kagome was turned around eyes covered and blush on her cheeks.

"Does my body bother you, wench?" he said with a slight smirk as he entered one of the larger springs. Never had a woman turned away from his body. Any woman would give to be in the position Kagome was in right now. 'She is good at resisting me, although, it won't be long before she lets me do whatever I will just because she wants to calm her desire.

"NO! I just a… well I wanted… or well thought I could take my bath by myself, meaning you… not here." She said not turning around, playing with the bottom of her skirt. He could tell she was fidgeting.

"Well… I can't have you running away, now can I." He said as though it should have been obvious.

Kagome entered the same spring that Sesshomaru was in. She removed her clothes and set them aside, now that they were wet she would have to where whatever it was Sesshomaru had asked to be placed in here. She then remembered that she was naked and in the hot springs with a very naked male and quickly put her arms across her chest.

"Self conscious, are we? Well I have nothing wrong with exposing my body." He said as he stood up so she could see EVERYTHING.

"Gasp SESSHOMARU! Warn me next time." She said as she blushed and put her head down so he couldn't see her bright red cheeks.

"Kagome is it? Well I believe you are blushing." He said with a little amusement in his voice as he sat down.

"Well I… well I'm not either." 'Shit am I gonna regret this, but I must prove that nothing about him or the fact that we're both naked bothers me.' She took her arms off her chest and stood up, cheeks as bright as a stop sign. She even leaned forward and shook her chest a little to get him 'interested', but then he smiled and winked at her. He knew that would give her the creeps, and it did so she quickly put her arms back over her chest and sat back down. 'So much for sucking it up and getting over it, Kag.' She said to herself.

"PERVERT!"

She got up out of the springs and ran over to where the yukata was and threw it around herself. She turned to face him but then realized he was standing right over her. No clothes on either.

"You have a wonderful body. Why would you be so embarrassed about it?" He said, questioning her actions. As much as he hated to admit it, he wished she would shake her chest in front of his mouth and let him play with them.

"I don't have to answer to you." He raised an eyebrow and stared down at her. He leaned closer to her, where their noses touched. She tried to back up but there was a bench in her way. 'I don't want him to come any closer. What is he planning to do?'

"Listen wench," He said harshly. Giving her nose a little lick. Maybe that would get her attention. "You will listen to everything I say. If you don't like it that's tough. You're in my house now and will go by my rules."

She just nodded her head in agreement. She didn't want him licking her again although it did stir up something deep inside her.

"Now tell me why do you not like your figure." He said as his hand slipped down the side of her body and stopped on her hip. Kagome took in a deep breath.

"Because I don't… know you that's why, and I'm embarrassed about being naked around you. I only know you as an enemy. Not as an intimate partner or just a ruffle under the sheets." He didn't really understand her wording but took it to be what she meant anyway. He understood the direction she was coming from.

"Do not fear me. I will only harm you if you do not cooperate. Do you understand?" Again she nodded in agreement. Just when she thought they were done he leaned in an kissed her. She was surprised at first but then went along with it. It was nice to feel a little bit wanted, even if it was just to get her to sleep with him. Whatever it was she didn't really care. Inuyasha had never kissed her this passionately.

'Why is he being so nice to me? This isn't the Sesshomaru I know. Maybe I'm in…what did Inuyasha call it?...Oh Yes! Heat! Inuyasha told me it made him really attracted to me, maybe that's what's wrong with Sesshomaru.' Kagome thought about all of this as she kissed the taiyoukai. He broke their kiss and stared into her eyes for a minute before turning around to put his clothes back on. Kagome blushed, not just from his body but from the kiss as well.

'She is a beautiful women, I've never needed the pleasures of the flesh but this girl is very interesting but if I lose control things might get out of hand.' He was now dressed and began to leave but stopped.

"Kagome… Move it!"

She followed him back to her room. He walked into her room and shut the door right behind him. She walked to her bed and felt arms around her waist untying her robe.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing? Please don't…" Kagome almost pleaded with him but he continued to undress her. She felt her heart beat faster and realized that he was going to rape her. She didn't want to sleep with him so he was just going to take her.

"You're gonna please me and enjoy it. I haven't need the flesh of a woman in years, and now I do, so you're going to have to enjoy yourself too Kagome or else it won't be any fun. Got it?"

A/N- Well that's all for the re-post chapter one. If you liked it better then the original please let me know by reviewing, if you like the original better, again review and if you have no clue what I'm talking about but liked it please review anyway. Thanks!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome's Trust Gone Then Found Again

Chapter 2: Emotions

"What! What the fuck are you talking about?" Kagome squeaked while trying to pull away from the grasp he had around her waist. She may be only human, but she would never let him touch her that way. Kagome was about to swing her leg back and kick him in the worst place possible when he started to pull away. Not all the way but enough to where she was a little more comfortable with him being so close.

'Oh shit!' Sesshomaru thought as he began to release his grip around the woman in front of him. 'I'm being nice to this human wench. I'm losing control. I don't need the pleasure of a woman. I don't, I don't, I don't.' He repeated to himself over and over. He released his grip entirely on her and she turned around to face him, giving him a slap to the face.

"What in the hell did you think you were doing, you have no right to touch me." She said, anger clearly present on her face.

"I do not have to answer to you, wench." He spit back, getting a little angry himself. "I will do as I please. Remember that, and never question me or my orders again." He turned to leave but stopped and threw over his shoulder one last comment. "I wish to see you in my study, before lunch. I will send a servant to retrieve you." He left without time for questioning and shut the door behind him. Kagome stood there in a stunned manner.

'Oh my Kami! What the fuck just happened? I thought he told me I was going to have to have sex with him. What the fuck is up with that? I'm so afraid, but I have to be strong for my family and for myself. If I have to, I'll do anything I can to get out of here. Even though I don't want to, but maybe I can make some kind of deal that if I let him fuck me all he wants, he let's me go.' Kagome sighed and hung her head in shame. 'I never wanted to loose my virginity that way. Kagome walked over to the oversize bed and climbed up to go to sleep, before she had to meet Sesshomaru. She climbed under the sheets and compared to the bed, she was a midget in a kings bed.

She woke up a few hours later and stretched. She yawned and was startled to hear a loud knock on the door. Kagome got up, taking her time of course. If Sesshomaru wanted to see her, he could wait. Kagome reached for the handle and turned it. She was presented with a young woman, younger then herself it seemed.

"Milady, his lord ship has requested your presence in his study." She had said with a low bow. She stayed there, probably waiting till Kagome ordered her to stand.

'Wow. She's really polite and she's beautiful.' Kagome thought to herself. She looked down at the young woman. "You can stand, I don't mind." Kagome said a little to sarcastically. Maybe she should be a little nicer to her, she was only trying to do her job.

"Milady? If you could please follow me, I will lead you to Milord's Study." She turned to Kagome's left and began to walk away. Kagome looked down the hall and decided best to follow her. The servant girl had long brown hair with silver and black strikes. Kagome wondered if they were natural or if they were placed there. Her eyes were green, and she wore a long green kimono that had dark, dark green flowers.

"May I ask you what your name is?" Kagome asked her quietly. Still following her. She decided to make small talk, she would be here, at most, a few more days. Maybe she could make a friend or two.

"My name is Sayori." (Say-or-e) She replied politely. Not looking back at the future girl that was following her.

"Your name is very pretty." Kagome said with a smile in her voice. "May I ask why you work for someone such as Sesshomaru?" Kagome knew that the girl probably had no choice in the matter and was most likely traded by another family for some property.

"I've work for him for over… well I worked for his father when he was still the Lord. My parents died when his Grandfather was in rule and I was only a young girl. He took me in, and I have promised my services till the day I die or am killed." Kagome gasped a little and was sure that the girl had heard her, she had noticed the pointed ears that only a youkai could have.

"Oh." They walked to a very large doorway with beautiful carvings of great dog demons. 'Those are probably carvings of the earlier Lords.' Kagome thought as they stopped. Sayori knocked and waited for the okay to enter.

"Come in." A cold voice said from the other side of the door.

'Sounds like Sesshomaru.' Kagome thought to herself with a little snicker. Sayori opened the door and moved out of the way to let Kagome in, she bowed and left. Kagome stood there looking around Sesshomaru's study until he motioned for her to sit down on a chair in front of him. There was a table between them with many papers on it.

"Sayori shall be your personal maid, while you reside here." He said with a tone that he would normally use to order around a servant.

"Why did you call me here?" Kagome said with her own order tone. "And why did you do that to me earlier? You had no right, no matter what you say, to touch me in that inappropriate way. " She knew he probably wouldn't answer her or tell her his reason's for his earlier actions, but it was worth a shot.

"Listen here, you will be here until my pathetic half-brother comes to get you." He said with a tone that said there would be no arguing, and that the decision made was final.

"I would rather die then see him again!" Kagome had tears running down her cheeks. They were sudden but they were there.

'Oh no! No don't cry, I hate when women cry. Even if they are human wenches.' He shuddered at the thought. Sesshomaru got up and walked to her side. He kneeled down beside her and wiped away the tear streaming down her cheek. ' This human female is beautiful even when she's sad, no wonder my worthless brother kept her with him. What are these emotions that I feel. No. Focus on what's really at hand. I can not be caught getting caught up in worthless human emotions. I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands and I do not need to enjoy the flesh of a perfectly developed female, who's breasts are perfectly round and….NO!! STOP!!!' Sesshomaru continued to stroke Kagome's face, and wipe away the tears that resided there.

'Gasp What is he doing? He's being nice to me. So Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands has emotions does he.' Kagome let a small smirk grace her features.

"I did not mean to upset you. But he is close I can feel it." Kagome shook her head as if to say no.

"He can't come he'll just betray me again. Don't let him come. Please don't let him hurt me again." 'What am I saying, he won't protect me. Now that he knows that he'll probably just give me to Inuyasha.' Sesshomaru stood up.

"God woman! What did that fucking Hanyou do to you?" Sesshomaru almost yelled at her.

"I told you, when I ran into you, he was up in a tree with Kikyou. That's the fifth and Final time he does that to me. He asked me to become his mate then cheats on me before it's even final. That's why you can't let him take me." Kagome said getting a little sniffy again.

"Oh well I'm sorry to disappoint you but he is coming whether you want him to or not. He will fight his way to you." ' God! Why am I being so nice to this human. What is she doing to me.' Sesshomaru went back to his seat. "I can have him killed if you would like, but I highly doubt you want that. Am I right?" He said with an eyebrow raised, waiting to see her reaction to his offer.

Kagome had stared at him with a shocked look on her face. I mean she was mad at him, but not enough to kill him. Was she?

"It's rude to stare you know." Sesshomaru said in a joking tone, you could tell he was joking, but it was very small.

"Sorry. May I ask you why you could ever think I would want Inuyasha dead?" Kagome said through the dried tears and a dry throat.

"Well you said you never wanted to see him again, so I figured you would like him dead. There is a saying 'Out of sight. Out of Mind.' Maybe it could work in your case." He said as though it was common knowledge.

"If Inuyasha was dead then he couldn't betray me again?" Kagome said more to herself then to him. 'What should I do. I… I Kagome begins to cry even more. I thought he loved me but now I've come to the conclusion that I hate him and wouldn't care if he was dead.' "Sesshomaru how exactly would you kill him?" 'What am I thinking I really couldn't have Inuyasha killed even if I didn't care if he was dead. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. What am I going to do?' Sesshomaru smirked at the thought of Kagome being on his side and being able to Kill Inuyasha.

'This is going to be fun.' Sesshomaru thought to himself with a wider smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome's Trust Gone Then Found Again

Chapter 3: Revenge is REALLY Sweet!!

**Warning: Sexual content!!!!**

'This is going to be fun.' Sesshomaru thought to himself with a wider smirk. 'Wait,' Sesshomaru said to himself with a wider smirk. 'Then I could have her… HOLY SHIT… what am I thinking? This human and me together what was I thinking?' Sesshomaru looked Kagome up and down as she sat in the chair in front of his desk. 'But you have to admit she is beautiful no matter what she is.' Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and saw that he was looking at her. She blushed and turned away.

"Kagome are you sure you want him dead I mean I do too but what he did was not to the point of death. Well at least to me but like I said I want him dead but that's just because I hate him. Wait so do you never mind I never said that but I am very happy you chose death for my lowly half- brother." Sesshomaru gave her a small grin then stood up.

"You shall go to your room or the Hot Springs. Where ever you wish to have your meal and I will have Sayori bring it to you. All you need to do is tell me."

"I would like, if you don't mind, to take a bath and have my lunch in the Hot Springs." Kagome said as she looked at her hands in her lap.

"As you wish. Do you know the way?" Kagome shifted her gaze up to the demon in front of her.

"No, I don't but I'm sure I can find it if I look hard enough." She said in a low whisper but knew that he could hear her. She knew all she needed to do was ask Sesshomaru for something and he would get it for her, she was his ticket to Inuyasha's death.

"I shall take you there. Follow me."

Kagome got up and followed Sesshomaru out the door. They turned left, left, right, left, right, right, then when they turned again they were at the door. Sesshomaru stopped and opened the door for Kagome to go through.

'I hope that he tries to do something, that way I can try and make the deal with him. That way I can leave and go back home.' Kagome began to undress. She knew he would watch her but if her plan were to be fulfilled then she had to take her chances. She heard footsteps and turned to face him. He had a smirk on his face and his hands were reaching out to her hips. Kagome reached a hand up and traced his jaw line.

"Babe?" He looked at her and had a twinkle in his eyes. "Babe, I want to make a deal with you." He raised an eyebrow.

"Continue." She smiled, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him full on the mouth allowing her tongue to run free on the inside of his mouth.

"If I let you do whatever it is you want to do, with my body, when your done, you let me go free." She looked up into his eyes and brushed some of the hair out of his face and behind one of his pointed ears. Sesshomaru frowned, and shook his head at Kagome.

"I don't want to just use you Kagome." 'Ah, but what she doesn't know is that she's in heat and that we will have a good fuck and she'll get pregnant.' Sesshomaru smiled and pushed some of Kagome's hair behind her ear like she did to him a few minutes before. "Kagome, I guess I can do nothing but take you up on your offer. I have to have you even if it is just once." Kagome smiled to herself. Ha she won. "Kagome are you sure this is what you want? We can stop anytime." 'Why in the fuck am I considering her feelings? I should just take her.'

She nodded her head in agreement, knowing that he would stop if she asked, or at least she hoped. She gave a small yes and a smile which made Sesshomaru even happier about what he was going to do. 'I can't believe I'm gonna loose my virginity to Sesshomaru and not Inuyasha.' Kagome kissed Sesshomaru and he removed his clothing and the remainder of Kagome's. They got in the largest hot spring in the room.

**If you don't want to read the lemon skip ahead…….thank you!!!!**

Sesshomaru was about to thrust into her, when she stopped him. Kagome looksed at him and she whispered, "I'll do it." He nodded. She grabs his hardened member and positions it at her opening. They begin to kiss, as he slowly enters into her. He stops once his tip is in her.

"Babe?" She whines as she breaks the kiss.

"You are tight, Kagome. I don't want to hurt you." He whispers. They kiss, as he slowly presses about half of himself into her. He pulls out, causing her to moan into his mouth as they continue to kiss, leaving just his tip in her. His hips begin to slowly pump in and out. With each downward thrust, a fraction more of his hard member enters her.Her legs wrap around his waist and she crosses her ankles, locking him between her legs so he cannot pull out all the way. Kagome runs her hands through his wet silky hair as she continues to kiss him. She begins to work her way down his jaw and neck. Sesshomaru continues to thrust in and out of her as she kisses his neck and jaw. He stops for a second and stares down into her eyes as she looks up at him curious as to why he stopped.

"Babe? Why?" He starts to thrust again…again…harder… "Sesshomaru!!!" She screams as she reaches her orgasm. He can feel her muscles constrict around his member, squeezing him tightly.

Sesshomaru thrusts stops and he screams as he orgasms, "Kagome!" Their breathing becomes heavy.

**End Lemon!!!!!!!**

They climb out of the springs and sit on the side, Kagome put her hands up to cover her chest.

"Why are you covering yourself, I've already seen you naked and I've mated with you, so you shouldn't care whether your naked or not." He pulled her arms down.

"I know but I just fell better like this," She put her arms back. "And just because I had sex with you doesn't mean I mated with you."

"Actually your right because I didn't mark you and that's only because you have to agree to being a life partner. Once you're my mate it stays that way."

"What do you mean YOUR mate? That isn't part of the deal. The deal was, as soon as your done with my body, I get to leave."

"Well I figured since your pregnant now, you will have to stay here so I may help you raise OUR child."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!!!"

"You were in heat when we had sex and I can smell that you were fertilized by my seed. It could have happened even if you weren't in heat."

"We just had sex how in the world could you already tell, besides you did that on purpose, not telling me, didn't you?" She felt like she was ready to smack the shit out of him.

"Oh no, I guess you figured me out." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Sesshomaru that was cruel and wrong. Why did you do that to me, I'm to young." Kagome began to cry, Sesshomaru put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"Please do not cry, Kagome. At first I didn't tell you because I wanted to get back at Inuyasha but then during the process I realized that I'm falling in love with you. I know it's to soon, but I have had a small amount of feelings for you bottled up for a while."

"But I thought you hated humans, I thought that they were useless."

"Yes they are, but you, you're the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me and I'm falling in love with you."

"I'm not going to say anything now, I don't even know you. How you could say your falling in love with me I have no clue but maybe someday. I'm sorry, besides what about my family, and as soon as I'm done finding all the Shikon shards I have to leave forever. Then my baby won't have a father, so you just screwed up my life."


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome's Trust Gone then Found Again

Chapter 4: What do we do now?

"How did I screw up your life? You willingly mated with me, so your to blame as well as me, so you screwed up your life."

"Look you could have told me that I would get pregnant, I mean I know I could have gotten pregnant, but you could have told me that I would without a doubt, but no you have to get back at Inuyasha. All you thought about was your self and now I have to be a teenage single parent. Thanks a lot!" Kagome got up and was getting dressed.

"Kagome," she turned around to look at Sesshomaru. 'come on you can do it apologize.' "Look Kagome, I'm sorry. Your right I was wrong to do that to you, and I'm really sorry."

"Thank you, but I still think you're a selfish asshole. And what you did has screwed me for the rest of my life. What's my mom going to say?" Kagome turned away and started to leave.

"Wait," she stopped again turning around. "What did you mean when you said that your baby wouldn't have a father, I'm the father."

"Sesshomaru I have to leave as soon as the Shikon no Tama is whole again, I will never be able to come here again so you won't be able to see your child. I don't know what I'm going to do because the baby will be half demon and demons don't exist where I come from."

"What are you talking about? Demons are all around the world. Kagome I don't get what your saying."

"I will fill you in. Come to my room after you get dressed and I will tell you what I'm talking about. Okay?"

"Okay." She turned and left. Sesshomaru got dressed and shortly after Kagome got to her room there was a knock.

"Come in," Sesshomaru opened the door and came in being sure to close it behind himself. "Sit down." He took a seat by the window in a large white chair. Kagome sat in the one identical to it and began her story. Through out the story Sesshomaru was getting a little curious as to how the well works and what her time is like.

"So what your saying is, is that the jewel fragments are what let you come here and as soon as the jewel is complete you will not be able to come here anymore."

"Right. Inuyasha has said that as soon as the jewel is complete he will take it and use it to become full Youkai. I really fell bad for my baby, our baby sorry."

"Why?"

"Because it will never know it's father." Kagome looked really sad. 'Come on Kagome cheer up I mean at least you'll have something to remind you of this place.'

"She won't know her father. The baby is a girl, and yes she will know me I will make sure of that." Kagome looked up at him a little confused.

"How do you know it's a girl? We just had sex. I mean if I were at home I wouldn't even know I was pregnant for at least another day or two."

"Do you forget I have a good sense of smell."

"Right of course you do. How do you plan on seeing her if I can not get through the well?"

"About how many shards do you need to find before the jewel is done?"

"Umm I think about six or seven, why?"

"Because I have some and I was thinking what you could do is make a portal that connects me and you together some how, that way I could see my daughter. Good idea, yes?" Kagome gave him a soft smile.

'Wow he is destined to be able to see his baby maybe he isn't as bad as he acts.' "That's a good idea. Where are your shards."

He stuck his hand in a pocket and pulled out about five shards. "Here they are, get out what you have and we can put them together to see how many we need to find." Kagome went to her bag and pulled out a small jar that contained the shards. She opened the jar and dumped them into her hand. Sesshomaru gave her the ones he had. Kagome cupped her hands together to where you couldn't see any of the shards. She began to concentrate all of her powers on the shards, when she thought she was done she opened her hand to find a whole jewel in her hand. A big smile crossed her face. She jumped into Sesshomaru's arms.

"It's done. I'm so happy sniff it's done."

'Why is she crying this is supposed to be good.' "Kagome are you alright?"

"Of course why wouldn't I be. Now you will be able to see your daughter. Now where should the portal be here, I know where I want it in my time. I'm going to have it in my room so when you come you won't be bothered by my mom or brother, and definitely not my grandfather."

"How about in my room as well then."

"Sounds good now for the wish." Kagome once again concentrated on the jewel. 'I wish for my room in my time and Sesshomaru's room here to be connected by a portal.' The jewel glowed then it disappeared forever.

"Come on let's go see if it worked." They both ran to Sesshomaru's room. When they got there he was the only one to notice the new door next to his bed.(Remember Kagome doesn't go into his room.) He walked over to it and opened the door to see a room that was a complete disaster. Kagome ran into her room and flopped down on her bed.

"Ah so this is your time, it is weird. You were right this is defiantly not like here." He turned and peered into his room then back at hers. "Yep they are defiantly different."

"Stay here I'll be right back." Kagome got up and ran down stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome's Trust Gone Then Found Again

Chapter 5: Happy Home

Sesshomaru stood in the doorway between the two worlds looking at the future things in Kagome's room. He noticed the box with the black screen so he walked up to it and examined it. He was extremely surprised when he pushed a button and the black screen came to life. He was just getting ready to destroy it when Kagome returned dragging an older woman that looked to be in her late 40s.

"Mom, this is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half brother. But he's a full demon and now he's also going to be the father of my child." Kagome's mother stood there for a minute allowing the information her daughter just gave her to sink in. She looked at the large taiyoukai. He towered over her like a large tree.

"Why aren't you with Inuyasha, Kagome?" She didn't let her gaze leave Sesshomaru.

"Because he cheated on me with Kikyo right after he told me that he wanted to become mates. I remember you told me that I should never trust a man that has more than one woman in his life because you never know if he'll remain faithful. So, when I ran away I literally ran into Sesshomaru and he took me to his castle which is right through that door." She said pointing to the new door in her room. Kagome's mother looked around Sesshomaru and looked into his elegant room.

"I see," she said in her quiet motherly tone. "So this means what?" She said pulling out Kagome's desk chair, taking a seat.

"Well for now it means that I'm staying in the feudal era with Sesshomaru because…well, I'm pregnant." She watched her mothers eyes get very big. She glanced back at Sesshomaru as he stepped back, knowing the furry of a young girls mother. He'd been there and didn't want to go back.

"I'm sorry?" She said quietly, attempting to remain calm. "Kagome, we've been over the consequences of having children at a young age and yet you did exactly what I taught you not to do." She stood up. "How could you be so stupid Kagome?" She rubbed her temples with her index fingers and sighed. "Please tell me you know who the father is."

"It's Sesshomaru." Her mother glared at him making him take another step back.

"I see, well….I assume you can afford to take care of a child considering your stature in authority." He nodded. "Good then. Kagome, I will be there for you if you need me, but you're on your own with this one. I'm sorry, but I just can't help you. I already have to pick up a second job because you're grandfather got sick and can't run the shrine. We're not making any money. I wish you luck Kagome." She turned and walked out of the room. Kagome turned and looked at Sesshomaru.

"She's never talked to me like that before." He shrugged.

"We have to go Kagome. Inuyasha is at the entrance to the castle, I can feel it." He turned and walked through the door back to the past. Kagome stood, watching his back; she looked around her room and sighed. The future really wasn't her home anymore. She had spent so much time in the past that she didn't need modern conveniences like she used too. Things were different and she wasn't sure that she liked it any longer.

Life had changed for Kagome Higurashi on that day when she fell through the well into the past, and it would never be the same. She knew that one day the past would be all she'd have left to lean on. The days when life was simple, when she didn't have to worry if she would die because she crossed paths with a demon having a bad day or if she would get killed because she walked into the middle of some war between two villages.

"Some day, life will be better than it is now, I know it." She said to herself before walking through the door to Sesshomaru's room. Back to where she now belonged, where she was needed more.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome's Trust Gone then Found Again

Chapter 6- True Feelings

When Kagome caught up with Sesshomaru he was watching Inuyasha through a window. Inuyasha was attempting to find a way to infiltrate the palace. What surprised her was that he was standing among a vast variety of beautiful roses, in every color a person could think of. Kagome was shocked to see colors that she had never even dreamed a rose could be. Purple, blue, turquoise and more, the colors were endless and definitely surpassed the five main colors of modern day.

"What's he doing?" Kagome asked when she was finally side by side with Sesshomaru. He glanced down at her and smirked. His golden eyes glinting with what Kagome could only recognize as pure evil. She shivered at the look and decided that it was caused by the fact that in less than an hour Inuyasha would probably be dead and Sesshomaru could then take hold of the Tetsusaiga.

"He's trying to find a way to get to you. He's very persistent. According to my servant he's been at it for almost an hour, but he won't be able to get in unless I let down the guard surrounding my castle. He's working for nothing." Kagome watched Inuyasha closely, looking deep within herself, wondering if she could really let Sesshomaru kill her first love. No matter what he had done to her, the feelings for him would always be there, whether they were acknowledged was a different story. After watching for a few minutes longer, Sesshomaru grew bored and decided that it was time to let Inuyasha in. He walked over to a grand oak door with carvings of great vines and a forest that, to Kagome, could only exist in a fairytale. He grasped the large brass handle and they were rewarded with the sound of the great outdoors and of course Inuyasha's yelling. It was then Kagome realized that she had missed being outside with the shard hunters, but that she would never return to it.

"Inuyasha, you're working so hard for nothing." Sesshomaru said as he stepped in front of the gate that separated him from Inuyasha. "You won't be able to get in here unless I allow it."

"Where's Kagome???" He screamed slamming his fist against the gate.

"I'm right here, Inuyasha." She said stepping outside. She walked up to Sesshomaru and right in front of Inuyasha took his hand. "I don't need you to save me Inuyasha, I'm fine where I am. As a matter of fact I'm happier where I am."

"Kagome quit talking this nonsense and stand back! I'll get rid of Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru cracked a small smile at Inuyasha's comment. He glanced over at Kagome to see the look on her face and her reaction to Inuyasha's comment.

"Inuyasha, the thought of you helping me makes me sick. Not just that but I can't believe you would think of killing your niece's father. How would she feel to know that you killed her father?" Inuyasha's face contorted into a look of confusion. He looked over to Sesshomaru and then back to Kagome, then back over to Sesshomaru, his mouth falling open. The arm holding the raised Tetsusaiga lowered slowly to the ground.

"Ni…niece?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome who had her head turned so Inuyasha could not see her face. "Kagome? What are you talking about? It can't be? I thought….I thought you loved me?" That was it. Right there. Those 5 little words brought up so much anger in Kagome's soul. Sesshomaru took a small step back when he noticed the anger flare up on Kagome's face.

"You thought I loved you? You have no right to come here and stand there acting as if nothing happened!! DO you not realize how many times you've gone to her then come back to me and I've acted as though nothing even happened?" Inuyasha just stood there staring at her for her sudden outburst. "Well do you?" He shook his head. "Enough! That's how many. Enough! I've finally had enough of you. At least Sesshomaru can return some of my feelings. I mean I may not know him as well as I know you but he cares for me, and I care…f…o….r him…" She fell to her knees and started to cry.

"Are you satisfied Inuyasha? You have angered her and made her cry. Are you happy? I have heard some of the things you have said to her, I normally don't care this much for humans but she is an exception. I care a great deal for her, and I respect her." Sesshomaru walked to where Kagome was and bent down to help her up. "Leave Inuyasha! If you are to come back without my permission, I will kill you. I would kill you this time but Kagome doesn't wish it." He turned and headed back into the castle and then back to his room.

'I care for her? Where did that come from? I didn't even realize I had feelings until earlier. But caring?' He looked down at Kagome. She had finally stopped crying. She had snuggled into his warm chest and had fallen asleep. He starred at her for a while, noticing how she smiled in her sleep even when she had fallen asleep in a bad mood.

Later on when Kagome woke up, she was in Sesshomaru's bed. She looked around and smiled at what she found. Sesshomaru was sitting in the corner in a chair, sleeping. He must have heard her wake because he was awake and by her side as soon as her eyes cracked open.

"Sesshomaru you didn't have to put me in your bed. I'm sorry I put you out." He seemed confused

"Put me out?"

"Yeah you know I'm in your bed so you were in a chair."

"Oh. Well I thought it right. I didn't want you to wake up and be alone. Do you remember what happened yesterday?" She nodded her head

"I yelled at Inuyasha, and I said I cared for you. After that I don't remember what happened. I think I blacked out."

"You fell asleep. I carried you in here and slept in the corner chair. Kagome did you mean it when you said you cared about me?" Kagome blushed and put her head down.

"Yeah, I did. You've taken care of me while I've been here. I know you did what you did just to get back at Inuyasha, and I know you could never care for me because I'm human, and I know I've only been here for three days but you've treated me really good. Just yesterday morning you were calling me a wench."

"I see. You don't know me very well. There is one thing I never told you." She looked up at him.

"What is that?" He stood up and gestured for her to follow him. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." They walked into the room next to the one she woke up in the day before. It was now decorated in candles, white satin sheets, and curtains. To Kagome's surprise there was a Kimono made just for her. It had her name on it and on the back was a picture of a Sakura tree.

"Sesshomaru what is this all for?"

"You." He just looked at her and smiled

"But why?" 

"I've been looking for a mate for many years. I want you as my mate."

"M..me? You want me to be your mate?" Her cheeks went bright red and she thought she would fall over from the shock of the statement he had just made.

"You're an amazing woman. You're already carrying my child, and I know you only got here three days ago but I couldn't help but fall in love. It would make me so happy to have you and my child here with me all the time." Kagome looked at him and walked over to the kimono sitting on the bed. It was beautiful. She turned around and smiled at Sesshomaru.

"I…I think it's a good idea. Besides, I think I love you too."

A/N: Okay…so I'm not sure whether I like this chapter and almost didn't post it….. but I figured if I didn't like it and didn't get any reviews I'd delete it and rewrite it.


End file.
